


Feferi Goes Swimming

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [38]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: The sun outside was beautiful, loud bright yellow light streaming onto every nook and crevice of the world that orbited it, burning light into all the concrete and asphalt. The sun was an effervescent, elated thing, making the air warm, feeding plants, helping stir currents, powering the occasional battery (although it could always power more), and generally speaking, being awesome. Feferi was a huge, huge fan of the sun. If she had it her way, she would... Realistically, change nothing, because even at the age of 13 she knew that everything on earth was a delicate balancing act between them and the energy received from the sun. It was so gorgeous outside, she wanted nothing more than to go outside and lounge around, baking in the sun, enjoying the heat and also her home's private pool and also maybe the aquarium as well.38/365
Relationships: Feferi Peixes & The Pool
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 4





	Feferi Goes Swimming

The sun outside was beautiful, loud bright yellow light streaming onto every nook and crevice of the world that orbited it, burning light into all the concrete and asphalt. The sun was an effervescent, elated thing, making the air warm, feeding plants, helping stir currents, powering the occasional battery (although it could always power more), and generally speaking, being awesome. Feferi was a huge, huge fan of the sun. If she had it her way, she would... Realistically, change nothing, because even at the age of 13 she knew that everything on earth was a delicate balancing act between them and the energy received from the sun. It was so gorgeous outside, she wanted nothing more than to go outside and lounge around, baking in the sun, enjoying the heat and also her home's private pool and also maybe the aquarium as well.

Unfortunately, she could do none of these things. Instead, she was spending her awe-inspiring afternoon indoors, doing homework - _homework_ , the indignity! - on a gorgeous summer afternoon. Oh, woe betide Feferi, as one of the less good things about going to a prodigious and prestigious private school was the more stringent academic requirements pressed on her. Some of these days, Feferi almost regretted being born into a huge, wealthy family of means. But then again, she had a pool in her backyard, and she was not so myopic as to realize that most of her friends did not have pools in their backyards, or aquariums.

This was why she frequently stole her mother's credit card so she could buy random gifts for her friends. If you are an adult, you may recognize this as the vaunted "praxis". Feferi was unaware of the term, so she simply called it "being nice" and "doing the right thing with her mom's money", which was, to her, probably close enough.

Pencil met paper. At the bare minimum, at least the curtains were open, beaming beautiful albeit restrained, glass-filtered sunlight directly into Feferi's face. She squinted, but in a way she was totally cool with, even behind her giant round glasses, since the sun was very good and absolutely worth having to squint to do your math homework through.

Feferi was, unfortunately, not very good at math, but that was what Wolfram Alpha was for! Along with the subscription to their premium service that shows you all the steps, it was definitely a great big help. She knew sort of in the back of her head that at one point in her life, if she wanted to become a veterinarian, she would almost certainly have to actually learn how to do math, but it was summer vacation, and all this stuff was review, and honestly, she really just wanted to be done with it so she could go swim.

Feferi sighed, as dramatically as possible. My Chemical Romance played quietly on her sister's radio, mostly because it was also her sister's CD's, and a band her sister hadn't listened to since she was Feferi's age (apparently). It was not exactly her thing, but Feferi did sort of need background noise to focus, and she didn't own any CD's of her own, and the internet was off, so it was sort of a wash.

Feferi leaned back in her chair, letting out a loud grunt of disappointment. She lurched back forward, snapped her pencil in half, and immediately reached out for another one. Math, I guess!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
